Apocalipsa
by ElleNeagu
Summary: Ceva rau se intampla in lume. Unele tari nu sunt de gasit. O sa revina pamantul cum era o data sau o sa fie distrus pentru totdeauna
1. Primii Trei

Romania se trezi dintr-un somn lung. Il dureau toate oasele si nu stia de ce. Cu greu deschise ochii si vazi ca era pe jos. Asta ar fi explicat durerea ingrozitoare. Uitandu-se mai atent in jurul lui a vazut ca era in dormitorul sau si toate lucrurile erau in dezordine. Romania parea chiar speriat. Oare ce s-o fi intamplat. Nu tine minte cum a ajuns acolo. Isi aminteste doar cateva imagini dar in ceata. Intr-un final se hotaraste sa se ridice de pe jos si sa vada care e situatia in restul castelului. Dupa ce s-a ridicat cu chiu cu vai in picioare, se scutura de praf si observa ca era plin de zgarieturi. Devenea din ce in ce mai curios despre ce s-a intamplat. Iesi din dormitor si vazu ca si restul castelului era in aceasi stare dezordonata. Parca ar fi foat un cutremur mare si totul a cazut de la locul sau.  
Romania se indrepta spre usa de la intrare. Ajuns acolo isi pune pantofii in picioare isi ia cheia si iese. Odata ajuns afara a inceput sa tremure de frica. Totul parea ars. Aproape nimic nu mai era cum era inainte. Romania se uita la cer care era rosu. Era ca un film de groaza. Si nu numai culoarea cerului era schimbata. Norii erau negrii.  
"Oare ce naiba s-a intamplat aici" Gandi cu voce tare Romania..  
Cateva secunde mai tarziu lui Romania si-a amintit ceva. Parea a fi o amintire dinainte de a cadea pe jos inconstient. In amintire se vedea pe el fugind speriat spre dormitorul. Ajuns acolo un cutremur puternic a avut loc si ceva i-a cazut in cap.  
Romania intr-un fel era bucuros ca a reusit sa isi aminteasca ceva. Adica cat se poate de bucuros intr-un moment ca acela. Acum era curios daca asa era peste tot si s-a decis sa mearga in capitala sa vada ce se intampla acolo.

Ajuns in capitala Romania se uita speriat. Totul era groaznic. Arata exact ca dupa cutremurul din 77 numai ca pe deasupra si ars. Dupa cateva ore in care s-a plimbat prin ruinile frumosului sau oras cel mai groaznic gand ii vine in minte. "Daca ii s-a intamplat ceva lui Moldova?" Fara sa stea pe ganduri fuge cu cea mai mare viteza spre casa Moldovei.  
Ajuns acolo vede ca Moldova nu era de gasit. Era chiar ingrozitor. Totusi Romania s-a decis sa isi pastreze calmul si sa vada daca Bulgaria Ucraina si Ungaria mai erau inca in viata.  
Prima data se duce la Bulgaria dar nu il gaseste. Totul era la fel de distrus ca si la Moldova. Totusi Romaniei ii se parea curios de ce castelul s-au nu s-a daramat ca si casele Bulgariei si Moldovei care s-au facut ce s-a convins ca nu e nimeni acolo s-a indreptat spre Ucraina. Avea sa mearga mai incolo la Ungaria ca doar daca era cumva Doamne ajuta pe moarte sa moara inainte sa ajunga el. Ca dupaia nu l-ar mai fi lasat inima sa o lase sa moara oricat de mult ar uri-o  
Ajuns la Ucraina vede ca casa ei era daramata. Se invarte prin jurul casei si o vede pe Ucraina.  
"Ucraina ce ai patit?"  
"Nu stiu. Nu imi amintesc mai nimic. Tin minte ca s-a simtit un cutremur si dupaia am lesinat. Si cand m-am trezit ma durea foarte tare piciorul. Si nu am putut sa ma misc de aici."  
"Care picior?"  
"Acesta" si Ucraina arata cu mana spre piciorul drept.  
Romania se uita atent.  
"Nu pare a fi rupt dar totusi trebuie sa il bandajez cu ceva deoarece vad ca ai niste zgarieturi." Atunci Romania isi rupe o bucata din haina sa si o leaga de piciorul Ucrainei.  
"Gata. Asa sansele sa se infecteze sunt mai mici. Acum prindete cu mana de gatul meu ca sa putem sa mergem. Nu cred ca ar fi bine sa ramanem aici."  
Amandoi incep sa mearga incet. Ucraina mergea incet deoarece nu putea sa calce prea tare pe piciorul bolnav si Romania fiindca trebuia sa stea langa Ucraina ca sa se sprijine de el.  
Dupa cateva ore de mers Romania observa ca un tufis se misca. Si deodata se auzi un zgomot.  
"Au! La naiba!"  
Romania a recunoscut imediat vocea acea enervanta.  
"Ungaria?"  
"DA! Care naiba ma striga?"  
Ungaria parea mai nervoasa ca oricand. Romania se indreapta spre ea si vede ca avea o rana mare la mana.  
"Ce ai patit?!"  
"Multe! Eram la mine acasa si deodata a inceput un cutremur mare. Mi-a cazut ceva peste mana. Nu stiu de ce dar ceva imi spunea sa plec de acolo si ma indreptam spre Ucraina ca sa vad daca totul e in regula. Pe drum mi-a curs foarte mult sange de la mana si nu am mai putut continua drumul"  
"Aha...Am de ce ai plecat asa subtire imbracata?"  
Romania a observat prea bine ca Ungaria era doar intrr-o camasa subtire si o pereche de pantaloni.  
"Nu stiu! Nu imi amintesc prea multe lucruri"  
Romania s-a decis sa o ajute pe Ungaria. O aseza pe Ucraina usor pe jos si se indrepta spre Ungaria.  
"Arata-mi mana!"  
"De ce?"  
"Ca sa nu te las sa mori in mijlocul pustietati!"  
"Nu e pustietate e o paduree!"  
"Nu conteaza arata-mi mana aia sau nu te mai ajut!"  
"Bine!"  
"Foarte Bine"  
Ungaria ii intinse mana. Romania se uita un pic cam ingrozit. O rana atat de adanca ar fi putut fi facuta doar de un cutit.  
"Nu mai ti minte ce te-a lovit in halul asta?"  
"Nu"  
"Bine.."  
Romania isi rupe o alta bucata din haina sa si o pune in jurul maini Ungariei.  
"De unde e bucata de material?" Intreaba Ungaria suspicioasa amantindu-si o intamplare neplacuta cu Prusia.  
"De la maneca stai calma.."  
Dupa ce a terminat Romania se ridica in picioare si observa ca s-a facut destul de frig. Probabil fiindca se insera.  
"Hai sa mergem si sa gasim un loc unde s-a stam peste noapte. Maine incerc sa gasesc niste plante ca sa ne dezinfectam ranile. Poimaine incercam sa mai vedem daca mai e cineva in viata..."  
"Veniti dupa mine stiu unde este un luminis. Acolo sunt si lemne bune pentru foc."  
Romania si Ucraina se luau dupa Ungaria pana au ajuns in luminis. Intradevar locul era foarte frumos si Romania deja zarise cu ajutorul ultimelor raze de soare o gramada de lemne pentru foc.  
Ungaria se aseza in mijlocul luminisului si Romania o ajuta pe Ucraina sa faca si ea la fel. Romania le lasa pe cele doua fete si se duse sa ia bete pentru foc. In mai putin de 10 min Romania vine cu bratele incarcate de lemne.  
Le pune intr-un loc si dupaia incepe sa caute pietre. Dupa cam 4 minute se intoarce cu pietrele si incepe sa aranjeze locul pentru a face foc.  
"Bravo ai asezat lemnele de foc. Acum sa te vad cum faci focul fara un chibrit!"  
"De ce s-a ma chinui sa fac focul fara chibrit cand am chibrituri la mine..."  
Romania scoate din buzunar o cutie de chibrituri si da foc unuia pe care il pune in foc. In cateva momente toate lemnele ardeau.  
Cu ajutorul lumini focului Romania acum putea sa vada foarte bine. Se uita la Ungaria si Ucraina. Ucraina parea obosita si Ungaria tremura de frig.  
"De ce ma rog tremuri?"  
"Cap de matura! Deoarece mie frig logic."  
"Si de ce tie frig?..." Romania vroia doar sa o scoata din sarite pe Ungaria.  
"Fiindca nu m-am gandit sa ma imbrac mai gros deoarece nu aveam de unde naibii sa stiu ca o sa stau peste noapte in mijlocul pustietatii!"  
"Nu e pustietate e luminis,,, Doar tu ai zis-o" Romania crezu ca a enervat-o destul pe Ungaria si s-a gandit cu replica asta sa incheie.  
Romania isi scoase haina si i-o puse Ungariei.  
"Ce crezi ca faci?"  
"Iti dau haina mea deoarece nu am chef sa am grija de tine tot drumul deoarece ai racit.  
"Nu am sa races-" Ungaria nu apuca sa isi termine cuvintele ca a stranutat.  
"Ai dreptate nu ai sa racesti deoarece ai racit deja"  
"Mie foame. Nu ai ceva de mancare? Tu deobicei ti biscuiti la tine..."  
"De data asta nu..."  
"Si ce facem?"  
"Nu stiu..."  
Deodata pe langa iei s-a asezat un porumbel.  
"Ce cauta un porumbel in mijlocul noptii aici?" intreba Ungaria.  
"Habar nu am."  
"Te gandesti la ce ma gandesc si eu?"  
"Nu eu nu ma gandesc la tigai eu ma gandesc la ce friptura buna ar putea iesi din porumbelul ala..."  
"Sari pe el!"  
Deodata Romania si Ungaria au sarit pe saracul porumbel ca sa il prinda. Si chiar a fost prins.  
"Ai mai gatit porumbei?"  
"Da dar nu salbatici..."  
"E te descurci tu"  
"Ucraina? Tie foame?"  
Ucraina se trezi din somn  
"Da..."  
"Atunci e bine deoarece o sa servim friptura in seara asta!"  
Dupa o ora cat le-a luat sa prepare friptura si sa o mance s-au decis sa se culce.  
"Totusi nu cred ca ar fi o idee buna sa dormim toti de odata."  
"Ai dreptate. Hai sa lasam pe cineva treaz timp de doua ore si dupaia il schimbam."  
"Bine. Dar daca doamne fereste se intampla ceva Ucraina nu poate sa faca nimic cu piciorul...Hai sa stam numai noi trezi. Tu faci primul de paza. Dupaia ma trezesti."  
"Dar de ec eu primul? De ce nu tu prima?"  
"Fiindca e mai bine asa. Noapte buna"  
"Noapte buna..."  
Noaptea a fost linistita si au facut de paza fiecare de 2 ori.

* * *

Pentru cei care nu stiu se face mancare din porumbei. Eu drept sa spun nu am mancat si nu o sa mananc vreodata dar am auzit ca e buna.  
Capitolul urmator il scriu zilele astea. Daca nu il postez in seara asta sau maine dis de dimineata inseamna ca il pun marti. dar am sa ma chinui sa il scriu in seara asta totusi.  
Va multumesc celor care imi trimit parerile lor despre creatiile mele. Ma bucur foarte mult ca povestile mele sunt apreciate :3


	2. Lacul

Dimineata a inceput foarte bine. Ungaria l-a trezit pe Romania fara motiv si desigur ca acest lucru a iesit cu cearta. Dupa o cearta destul de buna s-a trezit si Ucraina speriata de tipetele facute de cei doi tovarasi ai ei.  
"Buna dimineata..."  
"Neatza"  
"Momentan dimineata nu a fost buna...Poate o sa fie buna dupamiaza"  
"Termina cu glumele tale tampite"  
"Nu e vina mea ca ti-a venit tie sa ma trezesti doar ca sa ma enervezi"  
Timp de cateva minute s-a simtit tensiunea dintre cei doi si nimeni nu a indraznit sa vorbeasca un timp.  
"Hai ca eu ma duc sa caut niste plante chesti chesti ca sa nu stam cu ranile alea timp am sa caut si un lac ceva poate mancam niste peste la pranz"  
"Ma duc mai bine sa caut eu un lac deoarece la ce incompetent esti nu o sa mancam nimic"  
"Nu! Tu stai aici si ai grija de Ucraina"  
"Dar de ce?"  
"De mere!"  
"Am zis sa incetezi!"  
"Eu nu am auzit nimic"  
"Ba da!"  
"Ba nu! Hai termina si nu ma mai enerva ca sa pot sa plec"  
"Pleaca si nu te mai intoarce"  
"Asta nu e o optiune Ungaria!"  
"De ce?"  
"Fiindca nu te-ai descurca"  
"Ba m-as descurca"  
"Hai termina ca acum tu devi enervanta."  
"Pa"  
"Pa"  
Romania se duse in drumul sau si nu mai baga in seama jignirile Ungariei. Acum incepu sa se gandeasca ce plante trebuie sa gaseasca si cum aratau. Doar a invatat chestiile astea cand era copil. Deodata Romaniei ii sari gandul la altceva. Cum se face ca orasele erau distruse in totalitate dar padurile astea nu. Defapt daca sta si se gandeste mai bine orasele nu erau arse in totalitate numai cateva parti. Probabil asa era si cu padurile.  
Fara sa isi dea seama ajunge oe o pasune plina cu musetel sunatoare si galbene.  
"Exact ce imi trebuia...Dar acum oare cum le car.." Romania se uita in jurul sau si observa ca erau intr-un coltisor multe bete cu care ar fi reusit sa faca un cos. Se duce langa bete si ea unul cate unul si cu ajutorul lor facu un cos numai bun. Dupa jumate de ora de cules plantele de care avea nevoie se decide sa ia restul betelor cu el si sa le roage pe Ungaria si Ucraina sa faca si ele cateva cosuri in timp ce el se uita dupa vreun lac ceva.  
Intre timp Ungaria vorbea cu Ucraina. Asta pana cand Ungaria observa ceva miscandu-se prin departare.  
"Uitate acolo! Oare ce o fi?"  
"Probabil Romania..."  
"Dar nu a trecut decat o ora. Nu are cum sa fi venit asa repede..."  
Ungaria se panica putin si incepe sa caute prin bzunarele hainei Romaniei si gaseste un cutit.  
"Ma intreb oare de ce are Romania un cutit la el... Hai ca ma duc sa vad ce este acolo. Daca se intampla ceva tipa."  
"Bine"  
Fara sa stea pe ganduri Ungaria se indrepta cu viteza spre chestia care misca. Parea a fi un om dar nu se uita atent la el si se duce in spatele lui cu e viteza incredibila si ii pune cutitul la gat.  
"Zi cine esti si de ce esti aici altfel o sa fac in asa fel ca acolo unde iti stau acum picioarele sa iti stea si capul."  
"Pai..Unu:Sunt persoana care acum iti poate salva viata si doi : sunt aici ca sa aduc plantele alea."  
"Cum ai ajuns asa repede?"  
"Am zburat cu puterile mele de vampir! LOGIC ca am mers."  
'Am zis sa termini cu glumele"  
"Nu era o gluma! Era sarcasm. si apropo de unde ai tu un cutit?  
"Era in haina ta..."  
"A...Da am uitat"  
"Bine hai sa ne intoarcem la Ucraina"  
"Hai"  
Amandoi au inceput sa se indreptee spre Ucraina pana au ajuns la ea. Romania a lasat cosul pe jos impreuna cu betele.  
"Domnul Inteligenta? Dar noi cum ma rog ar trebui sa fierbem apa pentru plantele alea tampite?"  
"De asta o sa ma ocup eu cat caut un lac. Intre timp voi doua faceti cosuri din chestiunile astea de aici" si arata cu mana spre gramada de bete.  
"Bine. Si ma rog cum te ocupi tu de asta? Te duci la magazin in mijlocul padurii si iei o oala ceva?"  
"Nu..Poate gasesc o piatra mai mare si aranjez eu cu cutitul ala care e la tine in mana acum sau poate gasesc niste lut. Dar totusi mi se pare imposibil sa gasesc lut aici..."  
Romania pleaca din nou in timp ce cele doua se apuca sa faca cosurile. De data asta Romania pleca in alta directie.  
Dupa 2 ore de cautari indelungate auzi un zgomot. Parea zgomotul facut de ceva care cade in apa. Doamne cat de norocos era! Romania fugi in directia cu pricina si fu uimit sa gaseasca un mic lac si pesti. Isi suflecase pantaloni ca sa nu se ude isi dadu jos camasa si se baga in apa. In mai putin de jumate de ora a prins deja sase pesti. Asta insemna doi pesti de fiecare. Aseaza pestii in cos dupa care isi aranjeaza pantalonii cum erau si isi pune inapoi camasa. In timp ce se intorcea observa patru pietre mari si perfecte pentru transformat in boluri oarecum...  
Ajuns inapoi in luminis fu surprins sa vada 5 cosuri mari si frumoase. Se aproprie de locul cu pricina si observa ca langa cosuri Ungaria si Ucraina dormeau.  
"Daca ar fi la fel de linistita si cand e treaza..."  
Romania nu mai pierde vremea si ii ia cutitul din mana Ungariei si incepe sa slefuiasca pietrele.  
Cand Ungaria s-a trezit a obervat ca Romania se chinuia sa faca ultimul bol. Intre timp arunca si o privire si spre celalalte.  
"Ungaria s-a trezit si nu comenteaza la nimicuri. Este sensational doamnelor si domnilor. Ziua asta trebuie trecuta cu cruce rosie in calendar"  
"Termina!"  
"Bine. De data asta tac"  
Romania isi termina ultimul bol.  
"Gata. Acum dute si tu si ia din gramada aia mare de lemne de acolo cateva pentru a face focul."  
Ungaria nu avea chef de comentat asa ca s-a dus si a luat lemnele dupa care le-a pus in locul unde a fost facut focul noaptea trecuta.  
Romania lua un chibrit si dadu foc la lemne.  
"Adu-mi plantele alea de acolo."  
"Bine"  
Ungaria lua plantele si i le da-du Romaniei care la randul lui le lua si le puse in bolurile improvizate.  
"Ungaria! Asculta bine ce iti spun. Ia bolul asta de aici si vezi ca mergi drept in directia de unde am venit si cam in 10 minute ar trebui sa ajungi la un lac. Ia apa de acolo."  
"10 minute? Daca era asa aproape tie de ce ti-a luat asa de mult?  
"Deoarece m-am invartit pe acolo degeaba"  
Dupa ce Ungaria a revenit cu apa Romania a facut o infuzie cu ajutorul plantelor.  
"Ungaria, vezi ca in buzunarul de la haina mea sunt niste batiste da-mi-le"  
Ungaria ii arunca batistele. Romania le uda cu ceaiul facut.  
"Da-mi mana"  
Ungaria ii intinde mana. Romania bune batisa pe rana.  
"Au...Ustura"  
"Stiu..Las-o asa cateva ore."  
Romania lua o alta batista si o uda si pe acea. Dupa aceasta se duce spre Ucraina si ii acopera piciorul ranit cu ea.  
"Nu te ustura?"  
"Ba da dar putin."  
Romania isi facut si lui o batista dar el numai cat se sterse putin la zgarieturi si dupaia o arunca intr-un cos.  
"Ungaria, sti sa faci peste?"  
"Logic"  
"Atunci ia trei pesti din cosul cu pesti si gateste-i eu ma odihnesc..."  
"Ce ma enervezi.."  
Ungaria facu pestele pentru pranz si cu totii mancara. Seara Romania a scutit-o si a gatit el ceilalti trei cina cu totii au facut planul pentru ziua urmatoare.

* * *

Scuzati ca am postat-o asa de tarziu... Acum fac si continuarea care cred ca o s-o postez dimineata... Da stiu la faza cu culesul plantelor o cam dadeam in scufita rosie...


	3. La drum

Dupa Cina toti se asezara intr-un cerc in jurul focului.  
"Maine incepem sa ii cautam pe ceilalti...Trebuie sa facem planul din seara asta..."  
"Am facut deja eu planul!"  
"Ungaria...Ia zi-ne planul tau stralucit.."  
"Eu cu Ucraina mergem si cautam pe restul in timp ce tu il cauti pe Rusia" Romania nu parea incantat de idee deoarece lui ii era frica de Rusia...Ca oricarei alte fiinte de pe planeta...  
"Dar de ce eu? Si in primul rand ii cautam impreuna pe toti..."  
"Nu imi convine!"  
"Ungaria daca nu iti convine PLEACA!" Romania nu tipa prea des la ea deobicei se abtinea dar acum chiar il enerva.  
"Ungaria hai sa ascultam ideea Romaniei...E mai practica..." Ucraina era mereu neutra in certurile celor doi dar acum tinea de partea Romaniei.  
"Nu, Romania are dreptate! Eu am sa plec! Ucraina daca vrei vi cu mine daca nu stai cu Romania!"  
"Ungaria nu cred ca e o idee buna..."  
"Sa inteleg ca stai cu Romania. Eu am plecat!"  
"Ungaria stai!" Romania tipa dupa ea dar Ungaria nu il baga in seama.  
Ungaria parea deja indepartata.  
"Oare unde crede fata asta ca merge in mijlocul noptii..."  
"Si acum ce facem?"  
"Mergem dupa ea o prindem si o aducem inapoi."  
"Atunci hai"  
Romania si Ucraina fugi dupa Ungaria. In 5 min erau fix in spatele ei. Romania ii sopti Ucrainei destul de incet incat sa nu fie auziti:  
"Tu stai in spatele ei eu o prind si o ducem inapoi... Daca cumva ma vede inainte sa o prind incerci sa o tii tu"  
"Ok"  
Romania se duce repede in fata ei si o prinde.  
"Tu te intorci imediat"  
"Ai zis sa plec"  
"Pai daca o cauti ce vrei sa iti fac"  
"Ma descursc si singuraa!"  
"Ba nuu"  
Tot drumul inapoi a fost plin de tipete. Romania s-a ales cu cateva vanatai din cauza loviturilor Ungariei. Ajunsi inapoi in luminis Romania o aseza cu grija pe Ungaria pe iarba.  
"La cate bataie de cap imi dai ar fi trebuit sa te trantesc pe jos.."  
"Taci"  
"TU TREBUIE SA TACI! DACA NU ERAM EU AICI SI ACUMA ERAI PRINTRE TUFISURI CU MANA RANITA! NICI UN PIC DE RECUNOSTINTA NU AI !"  
Ungaria tacu. Nu l-a mai vazut pe Romania atat de nervos niciodata. Romania tusi ca sa isi recapete vocea.  
"Cum ziceam maine dis de dimineata ma trezesc si o sa mai prind niste peste ca sa avem pe drum. Cand o sa vin cu pestele, focul sa fie pregatit ca sa nu pierdem vremea. Il gatim il punem in cosuri si plecam spre vest.  
"Si cum ma rog o sa stim unde e vestul...?  
"Buna intrebare Ungaria, dar drept sa spun ma asteptam la o asemenea intrebare de la un copil de 5 ani. Pe copaci exista o chestie verde care se numeste muschi. Acest muschi este indreptat inspre Nord. O data ce stim unde e nordul stim unde sunt si celalalte puncte cardinale. Inteles? Acum coontinuand...In seara asta voi face de paza eu si Ucraina."  
"Dar eu de ce nu?"  
"Deoarece tu o sa fugi"  
"Ba nu"  
"Te cunosc de prea mult timp Ungaria! Cu prima sansa ai sa fugi de aici si o sa te manance animelele salbatice!" Romania ar fi vrut sa adauge si un 'Daca mai traiesc si alea' dar s-a abtinut.  
Noaptea a fost la fel de linistita ca si precedenta.  
Odata ce a rasarit soarele Romania s-a indreptat spre lac. Ajuns acolo s-a bagat in apa sa prinda pesti. A avut noroc deoarece a prins nu mai putin de 18 pesti. Asta ar fi insemntat mancare pentru 3 zile pentr pune pe toti intr-un cos pe care l-a luat cu el si se indreapta inapoi spre luminis. Ajuns acolo vede ca Ucraina deja facu-se focul in timp ce Ungaria dormea.  
"Trebuia sa o trezesti sa nu stea degeaba.."  
"Las-o in pace ca iar incepeti sa va certati..."  
"Ea cauta cearta MEREU... De cate ori am incercat sa fiu politicos cu ea... Si ea da cu piciorul in toata bunatatea mea!"  
"Daca zici tu..."  
Cei doi se apucara de prajit pestele. Intr-o ora erau gata.  
"Oricat de mult mi-ar placea sa o las aici pe Ungaria trebuie sa o trezim ca sa mergem."  
Romania se aseaza langa ea si incepe sa o scuture.  
"Trezirea! Ai dormit mai mult ca noi! Tu sti cat e ora? E ora 7! Trezirea ca sa putem merge"  
"Lasa-ma sa dorm"  
"Nu te las sa dormi ca asta ar inseamna sa te las sa mori in mijlocul padurii dee foame!"  
Ungaria se ridica.  
"Nu as putea muri de foame cu un lac plin de pesti langa mine!"  
"Si ma rog cum ii prajesti fara chibrituri?"  
"Mmm...Ma enervezi!"  
"Ma bucur foarte mult! Acum hai sa mergem"  
Toti se ridicara. Romania lua cosul in care erau pestii prajiti. Ungaria lua 3 cosuri goale si Ucraina lua doua.  
Toti mersesera timp de cateva ore...  
"Nu mancam?"  
"Ba da...Dar mai intai sa gasim un loc bun unde sa ne asezam."  
Romania se uita in jur. Erau de mult iesiti din padure. Se uita mia atent si in apropriere zarise 3 pietre mari pe care ar fi putut fiecare sa se aseze.  
"Veniti dupa mine."  
Ucraina si Ungaria il urma pe Romania pana ajunse la cele trei pietre. Ajunsi acolo Romania scoate din cos trei pesti si fiecare primeste cate unul. Dupa ce terminase de mancat au mai stat un pic sa se odihneasca.  
"Ma intreb cam pe unde suntem...Am trecut de mult de Ungaria...Cred ca ar trebui sa fim in Austria..."  
"Cam asa ceva...Daca imi aduc aminte bine daca mergem inca un kilometru spre vest putem ajunge la casa lui..."  
"Ungaria stai calma o sa mergem sa ii gasim pe toti.."

* * *

Scuzati ca e atat de scurt dar mi-am ocupat timpul cu o tampenie...Mai exact cu asa numitul Episod 23.5 :)) O prostie si aia.. Dar drept s-a spun ma cam speriat putin mai ales cand ma gandeam ca in grupul meu eu sunt Italia :))


	4. Ne-am intalnit

Dupa jumatate de ora, timp in care Romania si ungaria s-au contrazis, cei trei au plecat in coontinuarea drumului lor. Dupa ceva timp Romania si Ucraina au observat ca Ungaria tot cauta cu privirea ceva. Cei doi sau abtinut sa intrebe ce cauta Ungaria un timp dar Romania a devenit din ce in ce mai curios si a intrebat.  
"Ungaria...Ce tot cauti ?  
"Cap de matura oare ce pot cauta aici?"  
"Pai nu stiu...Aici poti cauta multe lucruri...De exemplu am auzit ca austriecii au o ciocolata foarte buna..." Romania stia la ce se referea Ungaria dar nu ar fi pierdut ocazia sa o mai enerveze un pic.  
"Prost! Caut casa Austriei!"  
"A..Pai zi asa...Eu ma uit la casa aia de vreo doua minute...Sau mai bine zis ruine"  
"Ce? Unde?"  
Romania ii arata ca la o distanta cam de 30 de metrii se afla ruinile casei unde Ungaria si-a petrecut o parte din viata. Mai exact pe timpul imperiului Austro-Ungar.  
Ungaria fugi in disperare spre ruini. Ajunsa acolo incepe sa caute cu o viteza incredibila sa vada daca Austria era acolo in viata. Romania si Ucraina au ajutat-o cu cautarile.  
"Nu e aici!" Ungaria fu foarte trista cand a rosit aceste cuvinte.  
"Poate era plecat in timpul cutremurului..."  
"Daca a plecat e aproape imposibil sa il mai gasim...El se pierde mereu..."  
"Poate era la Germania.."  
"Chiar! Hai sa meregem repede! Ne ia cam jumatate de ora sa ajungem la casa unde stau Germania si Prusia...  
"Hai..."  
Dupa cam 10 minute de mers au observat trei umbre indreptande-se in acelasi directie cu ei.  
"Oare or fi Germania Prusia si Austria?"  
"Ungarua, ma indoiesc ca sunt ei Germania si Prusia sunt mult mai inalti decat persoanele care le vedem noi acum..."  
"Ai dreptate...Atunci cine or fi?"  
"Nu stiu hai sa ne indreptam spre ei...Nu ne ia mai mult de 5 minute sa ajungem la ei chiar daca pare ca sunt cam departe"  
Cei trei s-au indreptat spre celelalte trei persoane care le-au observat si au inceput sa alerge spre ei. La randul lor Romania Ucraina si Ungaria au inceput si ei sa alerge.  
"Ungaria Romania si Ucraina! Ve~ V-am gasit!"  
"Veneciano nu mai tipa! Nimeni de aici nu este surd!"  
"Romanoo...Lasa-l pe fratele tau...E doar bucuros ca nu suntem singurii supravietuitori"  
Romania parea surprins sa ii vada pe Veneciano Romano si Spania.  
"Cum ati reusit sa ramaneti in viata?" intreba Romania curios.  
"Pai am avut noroc ca Romano vroia sa culeaga niste tomate si ne-am dus si noi cu el. Daca nu ieseam din casa probabil casa s-ar fi daramat peste noi. Dar voi?"  
"Pai castelul meu nu s-a daramat...Dar drept sa spun sunt surprins ca nu am murit de nervi din cauza Ungariei..."  
"Am zis sa taci"  
"Acum voi unde mergeti?" intreba Ucraina care pana acum a stat tacuta...  
"Pai mergem la Germania si dupaia vrem sa mergem si la Austria."  
"Am fost deja noi la Austria..."  
"Si?.."  
"Nu l-am gasit.."  
"Poate este la Germania! Ve~"  
"Asta speram si noi..." adauga Ungaria..  
"Pai hai ce mai asteptam sa mergem!"  
Toti sase se indreptara spre casa cu pricina. Ajunsi acolo au fost surprinsi sa vada ca casa era aproape in perfecta stare... Se vedeau doar cateva crapaturi probabil provocate de cutremur.  
"Deci e adevarat zvonul cum ca germanii fac cele mai rezistente lucruri..."  
"Hai sa intram sa vedem daca sunt in casa! Ve~"  
Romano se indrepta spre usa sa o deschida. Cand apasa pe clanta observa ca nu se misca.  
"Usa e inchisa... Asta inseamna ca am venit degeaba! Hai sa ne intoarcem"  
"Ve~ Fratello nu fi asa grabit! Germania mi-a spus ca sub pres este o cheie de rezerva!"  
"Da Doamne sa nu mai fie cheia aia acolo" sopti Romano pentru el.  
Italia se apleca sa caute cheia si spre norocul sau si ghinionul fratelui sau a gasit-o. Cu ajutorul cheii Italia deschide usa. Toti 6 intra usor in casa. Romania nu fu surprins sa vada ca toate lucrurile erau cazute pe jos ca in castelul sau.  
"Mainile sus si nici unul nu se misca"  
Cu totii sau speriat si au facut ce le-a fost cerut. Deodata observa ca trei persoane i-au inconjurat. Cele trei persoane aveau fiecare cate o mitraliera.  
"Austria!" Striga Ungaria.  
"Ungaria? Ce cauti aici?"  
"Am venit sa vad daca mai esti in viata. Tu nu ai vazut ce s-a intamplat?"  
"A ba da... Eram la Germania. dupa cutremur ne-am decis sa nu iesim din casa ca sa fim in siguranta..."  
"Germania! Ve~"  
Italia cand il vazut pe Germania sari pe el sa il imbratiseze.  
"Italia si eu ma bucur sa te vad in viata dar nu imi plac imbratisarile asa ca termina..."  
"Ve~" Italia ii dadu drumul prietenelui sau.  
"Si acum ce facem?..." intreba Spania.  
"Pai mi se pare logic ca ii cautam si pe ceilalti" raspunse Romania.  
"Dar mai intai ar fi mai practic sa mancam ceva si sa dormim...Hai in bucatarie am facut ceva eu cu Austria de mancat adineaori. Dupaia ne odihnim." propuse Germania.  
Dupa ce au mancat au trebuit sa se imparta pe camere. Germania avea 3 dormitoare.  
"In dormitorul de la parter o sa stea Ungaria si Ucraina"  
"Bine" zise cele doua in cor in timp ce se indreptau spre camera in care aveau sa doarma  
"Romania Spania Romano si Italia voi o sa dormiti in dormitorul de la etaj. Camera are paturi o sa va descurcati. Eu cu Austria si Prusia o sa dormim in camera mea"  
Dupa aceasta toti sau indreptat spre camerele lor. Toti sau culcat imediat deoarece erau obositi.

* * *

Scuza-ti daca sunt greseli in capitolul asta dar nu am mai avut chef sa il corectez.  
Wow..2 capitole intr-o zi...Doua zile la rand...Ma simt mandra de mine :))


	5. Ploaia

Dimineata fu destul de linistita. Toti s-au trezit au mancat si au inceput sa isi faca planurile.  
"Deci pe cine cautam azi?Am decis ca in fiecare zi sa cautam pe cineva si dupaia sa ne intoarcem aici."  
"Pai azi parerea mea e sa ii cautam pe Franta Belgia si Olanda. Nu e mare distanta deci avem timp..."  
"Da Spania are dreptate..."  
"Ok. Cum luam mancare cu noi...Nu avem nici un ghiozdan ceva"  
"Acum cateva zile eu cu Ucraina si Romania am fact niste cosuri."  
"Perfect unde sunt?"  
"Pai le-am lasat in gradina..."  
"Ce? credeam ca le-ai adus in casa!"  
"Era treaba ta!"  
"Ti-am spus aseara sa le aduci in casa! Acolo inca mai era niste mancare care poate era de ajutor acum banui ca o fi mancato animalele padurii care au mai supravietuit cumva..."  
"Nu stim daca mai sunt animale vii totusi..."  
"Sunt catevaa dar nu doua nopti cand am stat de paza s-au auzit fostnete prin tufisuri dar par speriate nu au curaj sa atace...Probabil sunt ranite..."  
"Cel mai probabil.."  
Intre timp Ucraina se duse sa aduca cosurile si acum a ajuns.  
"Romania avea dreptate...Cosul in care erai pestii era mai departe de celalalte si era si gol..."  
"Pai logic ca Ungaria nu stie sa faca ceva bine..."  
"Hai sa lasam cearta...Eu ma duc sa pun mancare pentru azi intr-un cos..."  
Timp de cateva minute sa instalat pana Romano incepu sa sopteasca cu Spania.  
"Dobitocule...Ai observat si tu ca Ungaria..." Romano nu mai apuca sa isi termine cuvintele ca Germania a strigat:  
"Hai sa mergem"  
Si astea fiind zise toti au iesit din casa.  
"In ce directie e casa Frantei...?"  
"Daca nu ma insel incolo..Am dreptate?"  
"Da acolo e...Cam in cateva ore ajungem..."  
Toti au plecat la drum... Cu totii au inceput sa sopteasca intre ei. Romania si Ungaria se certau. Ucraina radeau de ei deoarece erai chiar amuzanti cand tipau unul la celalalt in soapta. Italia se tinea dupa Germania si mai scoatea cate un"Ve~" din cand in cand. Prusia si Austria vorbeau ceva ce numai ei stiau. In spatele tuturor erau Spania cu Romano care isi continuau discutia din casa.  
"Ma...Tu ai vazut ca Ungaria poarta haina Romaniei?..."  
"Da..Si ce e cu asta?"  
"Crezi oare caa...?"  
"Niciodata...Romania si Ungaria nu s-au inteles de cand erau mici...Totusi Romania mereu a incercat din cand in cand sa faca pace cu Ungaria prin mici gesturi...Dupaia Ungaria nu accepta si amandoi se certau..."  
Spania observa ca vorbi pentru el deoarece Romano se duce la Romania...  
"Il imprumut si eu un pic daca nu va suparati doamnelor."  
"Pot sa il iei de tot...Pe mine ma enerveaza" zise Ungaria in timp ce Ucraina chicotea si Romania si Romano se duceau in spatele grupului.  
"Tu ai semnat vreun tratat de pace cu Ungaria?"  
"Nu...Probabil daca faceam una ca asta nu ne mai certam..."  
"Pai nu... ca va certati ca un cuplu de proaspeti casatoritit.."  
"CE?" Romania tipa atat de tare incat toti s-au intors sa vada ce s-a intamplat...  
"Si haina ta e la ea..."  
"Da stiu...Eu i-am dat-o ca sa nu o am pe cap racita...Ca ea nu stie sa se imbrace mai gros.."  
"Daca zici asa..."  
"Romano...Tu chiar ai o problema cu faza cu mine si Ungaria nu?"  
"Nu! Am intrebat din pura curiozitate"  
"Bine.."  
Romania se intoarse inapoi la cearta lui foarte intensa cu Ungaria.  
"Ce ai zis Romano?"  
"Nimic l-am intrebat ceva.."  
"Daca zici tu..."  
Drumul a fost destul de linistit dupa aceea deoarece toti inafara de Ungaria si Romania au tacut. Se facu ora pranzului. Ungaria tocami vroia sa intrebe cand o sa se manance dar i-a luat-o inainte Italia.  
"Ve~...Mie foamee...Cand mancam?"  
"Drept sa spun si mie mie foame.." adauga Ungaria...  
"Pai este ora pranzului cred ca ne putem aseza sa mancam."  
S-au asezat cu toti pe iarba putin arsa la varfuri. Era destul de ciudat deoarece iarba ori nu era arsa deloc ori era arsa in totalitate. In timp ce mancau o lumina orbitoare a aparut timp de cateva secunde. Lumina a fost urmata de un tunet puternic.  
"VE~!" Italia sari in bratele fratelui sau.  
"Termina Veneciano...E doar un tunet!"  
"Dar mie frica!"  
"Sa-ti fie" Si cu asta Romano il impinse pe Italia care dupa asta tacu. Aproape ca ii venea sa planga dar se abtinea.  
Deodata se auzi ceva picurand. Ploua...Romania se uita la picaturile de apa care cadeau din cer. Nu erau picaturi pure ca cele care au cazut inainte de intamplarea neplacuta. Aceste picaturi aveau un praf negricios in ele.  
"Hai sa incercam sa ne ferim de ploaia asta cat se poate de mult. In apa este un praf ciudat care poate avea efecte neprevazute..."  
"Cred ca praful asta ar explica de ce norii sunt negri.."  
"Da...Dar hai sa ne acoperim cu ceva momentan."  
Fiecare isi gasi ceva care sa il apere de ploaie. Spania isi scoase jacheta care o purta si o puse deasupra lui si a lui Romano. Ungaria s-a acoperit cu haina Romaniei. Germania Prusia si Austria si-au folosit si ei hainele lor. Italia si-a pus un cos pe cap la fel ca Ucraina si Romania.  
"Hai sa fugim... Poate avem noroc si gasim un loc unde sa ne adapostim..."  
Cu toti au inceput sa fuga inspre destinatie cu gandul ca poate si Franta era unul din actualii supravietuitori. Au ajuns la casa Frantei care era oarecum intr-o stare buna. Un perete era gata sa cada dar restul pareau destul de stabili.  
Incetisor Romania batu la usa. Usa a fost deschisa si in fata Romaniei a aparut Franta cu cate o mitraliera in cate o mana.  
"Ce naiba faci cu armele alea?!"  
"Scuze...Dar m-am speriat si am zis ca ar trebui sa ma apar cumva in caz de orice situatie..."  
"Mda...Deasta ti-ai facut parul...In caz ca apar extrateresti sa ii uimesti cu noua ta freza incat sa moara de ciuda nu?"  
"A nu... dar a trebuit sa imi gasesc o ocupatie in timp ce vegheam noaptea..."  
"Aha..Presupun ca nu sti nimic de Belgia si Olanda..."  
"O! Ei sunt la mine. Spre bucuria lor Belgia a vrut sa imi faca o vizita si l-a carat si pe fratele ei aici. Si intr-un sfarsit in urma incidentelor intamplate au ramas aici."  
"Perfect. Asta inseamna ca nu mai avem multi de cautat."  
"Asa e...Franta...Mai exista cumva vreo barca care sa poate sa ne duca la Anglia?..."  
"Ma indoiesc...O barca care sa va duca in Anglia e ...Dar acum la Anglia nu putem ajunge prea usor..."  
"De ce?..."  
"Cu o zi inainte de acest dezastru natural a plecat cu avionul la America..."  
"In cazul asta putem doar sa ne rugam sa fie in regula..."  
Deodata un fum apare in sufragerie (in timp ce ei vorbeau au intrat si in casa).  
"S-au putem sa fim recunoscatori ca am avut inspiratia sa iau o carte de vraji la mine..." In acel moment apare Anglia cu America in spatele lui tremurand si Canada stand destul de calm si invizibil.  
"Daca poti sa faci vraji de ce nu pur si simplu de scapi de Apocalipsa asta?..."  
"Pai unu: Nu am destula magie numai eu. Doi: pentru o astfel de vraja toti trebuie sa fim intr-un singur loc si trei: Ei bine nu am al treilea argument"  
"Ma bucur...Acum adui printr-o vraja pe toti aici si hai sa ne scapi de dezastrul asta natural!"  
"Tu crezi ca vrajile astea se fac asa usor? Am nevoie de energie ca sa fac o asemenea chestie"  
"Bine asteptam pana maine iiteleportezi pe toti aici si poimaine scapam de dezastrul natural. Ok?"  
"Mie imi convine.

* * *

Nu stiu cand pun urmatorul capitol...Poate mai incolo daca am chef..Nu stiu... Drept sa spun capitolul urmator o sa fie foarte mic bine nu exagerat de mic deoarece e incheierea. Se pare ca Ungaria s-a mai calmat :3 pe moment... Vedem noi la final :))


	6. Incheiere EPIC FAIL

Pana la urma s-au decis ca sa il lase pe Anglia sa doarma linistit si restul sa stea tacuti. Primele 2 ore au fost calme . Dupaia cu toti au inceput sa se certe. Nu a durat mult si Anglia a coborat cu o fata malefica jos . In mana avea cartea de vraji si o bagheta.  
"Daca nu vreti sa taceti o sa va fac sa regretati galagia facuta" Si dupa ce a zis asta a facut o vraja si toti au disparut...dar nu oriunde...

* * *

Scuzati finalul epic de mic. Aveam altceva in cap dar mi-a venit o idee geniala de coontinuare. O sa va placa cu siguranta. O sa postez coontinuarea ca alta poveste...Din motive necunoscute nici de mine. Sper ca dimineata sa reusesc sa postez continuarea cea AWESOME. Noapte buna.


End file.
